


Perhaps

by Averia



Series: DCEU "Be My Heroine" [1]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana's thoughts at the end of the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perhaps

She was hundreds of years old. She should be above those things, above trying to hold onto mortals. Despite that she could not stop coming to the funeral of a male alien she had barely known just to speak with a man who was nothing more than a boy to her even with his forty years of human life.

He would probably never understand that the people he had found would never come close to being like her. No man could be like her. They would never receive the same gift.

How she missed the heroes of her era. How she missed being alone again, without the fear of villains returning, heroes dying for a freedom unreachable.

Though she could not help but be glad too. The fight against Doomsday, while unpleasant, had made ancient power run through every vein of her body again. A power she had missed using.

Her last glance was reserved for her fellow woman. A smile played along her lips while she thought about the strength this mortal had shown.

Perhaps she was ready to work with them. Perhaps she could forget the world shattering wars. Perhaps mankind was able to create something different. Perhaps now this world was ready for the righteousness it deserved.   


End file.
